


[Podfic] Fallen Angel Cake

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Cake, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Kryptaria's Fallen Angel Cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fallen Angel Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallen Angel Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905337) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



**Fic:**  [Fallen Angel Cake](905337)

 **Fandom:**  James Bond (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012), James Bond - All Media Types

 **Pairings:** James Bond/Q

 **Characters:**  James Bond, Q

 **Author:**  Kryptaria

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  G

 **Summary:** Q is a genius... except when sleeping. Fortunately, narco-baking isn't nearly as hazardous as narco-engineering.

 **Length:**  00:06:41

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/29t8zhd1fzfuuox/Fallen_Angel_Cake.mp3)


End file.
